


The Lie in which You Linger

by felo_de_se (theUnveiled)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/M, Have I mentioned Angst?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mutual Pining, Mystery, Plot changes, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theUnveiled/pseuds/felo_de_se
Summary: Nothing is fair in love and war, and fate is a far crueler mistress than Saeyoung imagined.(In which everything is still the same, but MC is a secret agent tasked to kill Choi Saeyoung.)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. 0300 HRS; 00 DAYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho Minhee receives an odd request from her new client.

The abandoned Catholic church on the outskirts of Seoul where her client agreed to meet her looked like it was trampled by Godzilla’s tail before the priests decided its worth is less than the trouble of fixing it. The ceiling is missing, opening the structure to the wonders and hazards of the night sky. The upper half of the wall had been carved off seemingly by a strong force. The doors were missing. The remnants of broken glass windows fanned inwards. There weren’t even any stable pews to sit on. 

Cho Minhee was a hired hitman for an underground company. She’s used to these sorts of odd requests. Each client had their own way of protecting their privacy, but this… this was too farfetched. If the client wanted to scare her, they should have asked her to a meeting with the company’s godfather or meet her naked in downtown Seoul during rush hour. What good would the angry souls of the dead do? Scare her? 

Minhee chuckled, but she checked the knife clipped to her thighs and the small caliber gun attached to her belt, nonetheless. 

Her burner phone rang when the clock stroke 3:15 AM. Minhee smiles.

_It’s time._

The door to the confession room behind her creaked and slammed shut. Minhee whirled, but she failed to catch a glimpse of her client. A burning candle was left by the door, a sign that a priest waits inside for willing penitents. Minhee’s smile grew. This client’s got style. She could give them that. 

Minhee took her time entering the penitent’s side of the confessional. It was hard to pick a clean path with all the debris that littered the floor. The hinges broke when she opened the door. Deciding it was not worth the time trying to clip the door back, she let the door lean on a nearby pew before finally, stepping inside the small area and kneeling on the dilapidated cushion on the floor.

“Bless me, father,” Minhee started, “for I have sinned.”

A radio sparked from the priest’s side of the confessional. Minhee awaits for instructions.

“My child,” came a voice, deep and distorted. Minhee could not recognize whether it belonged to a man or a woman. “The father of mercy commands you to bring his prodigal children back to Heaven.”

“Children?” Minhee interrupted. They did not agree on _plurality._ “How many?”

A gloved hand slipped a folded piece of paper through a small hole on the wall between them. Minhee snatched it but did not dare open it. 

“Are these your actual children, or are we still roleplaying?”

There was a huff from the radio like an abruptly halted chuckle. “Will it matter?”

Minhee made a face as if she’s thinking about the right answer. “No. Not really. I’ll kill them no matter who they are.” She unfolded the paper. There were four names. “Father, you do realize I need more than just names.”

It was silent on the other end. Only the squeaking of rats running along the church's corridor filled the cold emptiness. 

"Father," Minhee tried again, a little exasperated. "There may be hundreds of people in Seoul alone named Kim Jihyun. I could even sing a song by a singer named Kim Jihyun." 

The same gloved hand extended a phone through the hole. The hand withdrew as if burned when Minhee's fingers brushed against the leather. The radio burst into life again. 

"Further instructions will be handed to you, my child, when the time is right."

"When's the deadline?" Minhee asked, deadpanned. She better have a long one, or she'll fuck out of this contract before it even starts, consequences be damned. 

"That too will be given."

"You expect me to agree to this contract blindly?" 

The voice tsked. Minhee rolled his eyes. 

"Your superiors already did." 

"Oh?" Minhee whistles, "how much did you pay them?" 

"More than enough." 

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be here in the first place." Minhee chuckled to herself and wondered how large of a cut she's getting. Maybe she could wring out a few more hundred thousand from Vanderwood. "Any more prayers before you leave? It is getting a little chilly." 

"See to it that the wrath of god is dealt on Mint Eye." The tone of the voice had changed; the gravity of the situation had changed. It told Minhee a lot more than the conversation they previously shared. 

The command was non-negotiable. The client would rather have Mint Eye destroyed than their children killed. It spoke of promises of revenge, of personal vendetta. It was a command Minhee's superiors were not (yet) informed of. It told Minhee that, if she agrees, there were no backups to call. 

A cold flash ran down Minhee's spine. _Mint Eye._

They were a bunch of fools trying hard to become South Korea's local version of the Illuminati. They weren't exactly harmful, but they were dipping into shady businesses they shouldn't have an interest in, skewing the peace already hardly maintained by the syndicates composing Korea's criminal underground. Minhee had thought once before to take the organization down herself. 

"You will be rewarded, separately, handsomely, if you succeed," the voice continued. 

A grin crept up Minhee's lips. "I thank you for your generosity, father." 

"Then, I absolve you of your sins," the voice said, and the radio died. 

A gust of wind blew the flame of the candle. When Minhee opened the door to the priest's side of the confessional, her client was gone. 

* * *

If you ask Minhee what her parents were like, she would smile at you and tell you that she popped into this planet as it is. If you ask her what her childhood was like, Minhee will tell you she came from the depths of your nightmares and is merely waiting for the time to collect your soul. If you ask her again, she would, as politely as she could given the situation, with a dagger up your throat, tell you to shut the fuck up. 

It would be wise not to ask the fourth time. And if you were not wise enough,  _ well _ . It was for certain that you would not be asking for anything the fifth time. 

The answer to both questions was simple.  _ Nothing _ . She didn't grow up with her parents, and the godfather hardly treated her like a daughter. Her childhood was spent stalking the streets of Tokyo to assassinate a businessman and pretending to be a male guard to steal information from the Queen of England. So nothing. She could tell you nothing for she had nothing worthy of note. 

She was still human, however. It was a given fact that humans had to come from somewhere. The godfather had surely gotten her from somewhere before taking her into his custody and training her to be the ruthless monster she is, though that was a story for another time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine had me dating 2D men and healing their imaginary hurts.


	2. 00 HRS; 01 DAYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhee, Unknown, and the RFA

Minhee spent the rest of the early morning outside a 24/7 Starbox, sipping a venti upside-down iced caramel macchiato and mulling over her life choices thus far. She did have half the decency to text Vanderwood that she accepted the job before throwing the burner phone to the nearest trash bin. A new burner phone would wait for her in her room once she gets back to her apartment along with Vanderwood's new contract information, anyway. Why wait for a reply now? 

Minhee had read the names on the slip of paper over and over again committing them all to memory before she tore the paper into pieces and let the wind take care of the rest. 

_Kim Mina._

_Kim Jihyun._

_Choi Saeyoung._

_Choi Saeran._

Four names. Four people. Minhee imagined all the ways she could take them to Heaven, but a bullet between the eyes should do the trick. Experience taught her that nobody came back from the dead when they go out that way. This would have been easier if she could have more details than just names. 

The phone her client gave her seemed brand new, touched perhaps only once and never again until her. Minhee spared a good ten minutes inspecting it for traps and bugs. When she was certain the phone wasn't secretly spying on her, she pressed the power button long enough to boot the device to life. 

A green robot greeted her with a smile. The phone's default OS had been changed to that of a modified version of Cyborg OS. A new Gogol mail was logged into it, but its IP address and location history were already erased. There were no extra apps on the phone save for the default Cyborg ones she couldn't really uninstall without the OS malfunctioning. The phone didn't even have a sim card. 

Minhee thought of connecting it to the wifi of the Starbox but decided against it eventually. The sun had not even risen yet. Minhee wasn't ready to receive further instructions. She needed to prepare, to plan, to sleep. 

_Kim Mina._

_Kim Jihyun._

_Choi Saeyoung._

_Choi Saeran._

Minhee cursed. Those names could belong to anyone. 

She left Starbox, leaving her cup only half-consumed, and took a cab towards a nearby GS20 store. It was risky to let the driver drop her on her actual apartment, in case he was actually a spy. So Minhee walked the empty streets alone, finger fidgeting on the handle of her gun. 

True enough, there was a new phone on her bed and a manila folder. As if on cue, the burner phone buzzed and lit up. Vanderwood's name was plastered on the screen. 

From: Vanderwood

Instructions in folder. 

_Obviously._

To: Vanderwood

( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡ 

No more than a few seconds after, the phone buzzed again. 

From: Vanderwood

Disgusting. 

To: Vanderwood

(｡•́︿•̀｡) 

The manila folder contained a single page of actual instructions and a sim card. Minhee read it twice before setting both the paper and the folder on fire. Her client was still being stubborn, and she still had no clue about her targets' identity. 

> Connect to the Internet when you're ready. Weapons will be provided.

Minhee decided she wasn't. So she chucked both phones to an obscure part of her bedroom and crawled over her bed. She was out like a light bulb the moment her head hit her pillows. 

* * *

It was 11 pm when the client's phone finished charging and she was staring at it again. She'd sent a text to Vanderwood half an hour ago that she's ready but Vanderwood opted not to reply, not that Minhee expected him to. 

Come to think of it. She's never actually met Mary Vanderwood 2nd. She'd talked to him on the phone a few times, but they never met face to face. Minhee knew he's a man and that he's been her handler for about six months now, but apart from those… Nothing. Minhee wondered if she's the only one Vanderwood is currently handling. Probably not. Handlers didn't really have a one-to-one relationship with their charge, but Minhee is the godfather's adopted sort-of daughter. Maybe, Minhee had a special treatment. 

_Or not._ Anyway, it wasn't important. 

Minhee connected the client's phone to her wifi. Immediately, it auto-installed an app simply called MESSENGER. It was the laziest named app in Cyborg's history. 

She watched the installation bar reach 100% and quickly pressed the app open. It prompted her for a name. 

Minhee typed in Mary Vanderwood 2nd with a grin on her face. 

Would Vanderwood know? Would her client know she's lying? Minhee scratched the back of her neck and deleted the name. This time, she inputted the name she uses for her clients. 

MINHEE. 

She pressed confirm. 

The app took Minhee to a green screen that scrolled through a series of error messages like it suddenly ran an unending echo %random% bat file. The error messages came in too fast for Minhee to read but it came to an abrupt stop when a message popped up. 

((UNKNOWN has entered the chatroom.)) 

That username is so weird. Minhee regretted deleting Vanderwood's name. 

**UNKNOWN** :... Hello…? 

**Minhee** : Father…? 

**UNKNOWN** : What? 

**UNKNOWN** : Can you see this? 

They talked for a while. This unknown guy introduced himself as a student studying abroad who picked up a random phone containing an address and a bunch of numbers. Minhee didn't really buy the story, but the possibility of him being an unwitting pawn to her client's Grand Scheme™ wasn't entirely impossible either. 

**UNKNOWN** : There's an address in Korea. Are you near here? 

**UNKNOWN** : <[Address] Click Link>

The link opened Gogol Maps pointing to a high-rise building in the middle of Gangnam. Minhee wasn't near, but it was a few minutes via cab. Maybe one of her targets lives in this address. She texted the address to Vanderwood. 

To: Vanderwood 

Client told me to go there. Might wanna keep an eye on me. 

From: Vanderwood 

Just 1 eye. 

To: Vanderwood 

I know you love me. (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

She packed a set of headphones, charger, and her wallet before heading out. Her client told her weapons would be provided, but Minhee wouldn't leave the safety of her apartment with her trusted knife strapped to her thighs. 

**Minhee** : Alright. I'll go. 

**UNKNOWN** : Yay. 

Minhee spent the cab ride bantering with Vanderwood, who seemed to be having quite a lot of free time.

For a high-rise building, they seem to be lacking in the security department. The guards didn't even stop to ask for any kind of identification. The CCTVs were all in the wrong places. The reception greeted Minhee like they've seen her before. And, the elevator didn't even require a keycard. 

Minhee mentally noted to send a sternly-worded letter to the manager of this building after tonight. 

**UNKNOWN** : Are you there? 

**Minhee** : Yup. Do you know the name of the person living here? 

**UNKNOWN** : No…? But can you tell them they lost their phone? 

**Minhee** : If they lost their phone abroad, they're probably not in Seoul right now. 

**UNKNOWN** : they'll have to return home sooner or later. 

**Minhee** : Right. 

Minhee eyed the CCTV directly looking at her and smiled at it. She won't be killing anyone tonight, not with that danger of evidence threatening suspicion and eventual recognition. Minhee knocked. Twice. "Hello?" 

Not a single stir from the inside. It must be empty. She tried again in five successive knocks, loud enough to alert the occupant inside but not enough to rattle the neighbors. 

**Minhee** : No one is answering. 

**UNKNOWN** : I have the passcode to the lock. You could just leave a note or something. 

**Minhee** : You're asking me to trespass. 

**UNKNOWN** : Uhm, sorry? 

**Minhee** : Do you know how long I'll be in jail for trespassing? 

**UNKNOWN** : No…? 

**Minhee** : You know what, it's fine. 

It wasn't as if trespassing was the worst crime the State could charge her. If she ever got to listing all the felonies she committed, the court would thrice put her to a death sentence and she’s still indebted for a few extra loads of indemnities and damages. Minhee tried not to look at the CCTV directed at this very door before entering the passcode this Unknown guy sent her. The lock whirled and popped. The LCD screen flashed green. The door was finally unlocked. 

Carefully, she opened the door and peeked inside, her hand unconsciously palming the knife covered by her skirt. She waited for two bated breaths, half-expecting someone to jump in on her. But, there was no one. The lights were off, and there were no movements in the shadow. Minhee stepped inside and quickly shut the door behind her. 

The light from her phone wasn’t enough to illuminate her surroundings. 

**Minhee** : I'm in. What's your contact info again? 

**UNKNOWN** : TH

**UNKNOWN** : ANK

**UNKNOWN** : YOU

((UNKNOWN has left the chatroom.)) 

The lights to the room she’s currently in suddenly flickered on. The AC whirred in the background. Minhee found herself alone in an abandoned living room, wide and spacious, with too many tables but not enough furniture for sitting. The room would have looked relatively clean had it not been for the thick layer of dust plastered on every surface. 

She sneezed. This was not the kind of hit mission she was expecting. 

The continuing buzz of her phone diverted her attention. Cold sweat ran down her temples when she noticed how her phone auto-connected to the WiFi. Her screen showed a chatroom of some sort, with tacky stickers, a CGI background of the night sky, and nifty jazz music. The messages came in faster than her eyes could read but from the looks of things, Minhee is now an unwilling participant in a chat room full of strangers. 

The members of the chat room were growing a bit hostile. This Jumin person even sent an angry sticker. In a perfect world, Minhee would have tossed the phone out and left the apartment without looking back, but her salary for the next three months hinged on whatever his client wanted her to do. Minhee couldn’t exactly risk Vanderwood _and_ the godfather’s wrath all at the same time. 

She replied. Besides, these people might just be her teammates. No advantage in antagonizing them first. 

**Minhee** : Introduce yourselves first. I am more confused than all of you.

**Jumin** : How fierce.

**Zen** : Are you a woman?

Minhee snorted at that. Six of the most paid hitmen in South Korea were women. 

**707** : Wait a sec on that woman thing.

**707** : I’m looking it up.

Minhee snapped towards the soft hum of moving electronics to see another CCTV camera on the corner of the living room click into place. The LED perched on top of the camera lens went from red to blue.

**Minhee:** A person named Unknown told me to come here.

**Jumin:** Unknown?

**Zen:** Maybe he just didn’t set a username.

Minhee blinked. These people weren’t her teammates, were they?

**707** : Maybe… a hacker!

**707** : No way!

**Minhee** : What is this chatroom for?

**Jaehee** : We can answer that after we have told V about this situation.

The members were introducing themselves now in a sort of frantic and adorable way. Pictures, banters, and more stickers were sent. A small smile escaped from Minhee’s lips before she could catch it. She allowed herself a small giggle.

**707** : Lookedintoownerofdevice.

**707** : she’scutelol

Minhee stopped laughing. She’s a top-ranking assassin. Being cute was the last thing she wanted on her resume.

**Minhee** : (°ㅂ°╬)

**707** : LOLOLOL. Cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I too am a computer security officer but my work is legal and focused more on anti-hacking and data encryption rather than Seven’s intrusion methods. People do take the time to invade systems and steal information. Like that's actually a thing. I played MysMe because I was told one of the guys is actually a hacker. Ha ha. Such a headache.
> 
> I’ve changed the chat script quite a bit. Sorry.


	3. 1800 HRS; 01 DAYS

Minhee’s experience told her that none of the members of this RFA group are assassins out to be her teammates. They were too wild and out of place to work as a group of hitmen. They would not survive the life of crime. Han Jumin was too high-profile. Kim Yoosung was too innocent. Zen was too full of himself. And, Kang Jaehee-bless her soul- would sooner kill Jumin’s cat than an actual person.

Seven and V were different matters entirely. V didn’t stay long enough for Minhee to complete her first assessment, but he seemed shady and secretive enough. Seven was already treading the fine line between legality and crime. Minhee wouldn’t put the possibility past the man. 

If there weren’t her teammates, they are most likely the victims or somehow connected to them. Because, why else would her client direct her in this abandoned apartment? If they wanted a maid, Mary Vanderwood would have gotten the job. Unfortunately, the closest names Minhee had right now were Choi Luciel and Kim Yoosung. 

Relatives, perhaps?

Minhee sat on the floor, splitting her attention between the CCTV that was certainly watching her and the chat room. 

**V:** If I am right.

**V** : Minhee being at her apartment right now…

**V** : Rika must have wanted that.

Minhee squinted at her screen. She’s pretty sure a ghost can’t hack a private messaging app. That or Unknown is someone connected to this Rika person and they’re merely trying to fulfill Rika’s last will by luring a paid hitman into a very dusty apartment. 

**Minhee:** Do you know if Rika is connected to anyone studying abroad?

**Yoosung★:** <confused Yoosung emoji>

**Minhee:** Unknown says he’s studying abroad.

**707:** LOLOL. Minhee still believes the hacker is telling her the truth.

**707:** So innocent~

Minhee shot a glare at the CCTV. She could feel Seven laughing at her.

**707** : So cute~

**Zen** : Send the photo!

**Minhee** : NO!

**707** : No.

**Zen** : Damn.

Minhee stalked away from the door, trying to leave the line of sight of the CCTV if anything. But as soon as she entered the next room and the lights automatically turn on, the CCTV on the far corner flickered to life. 

“Does every room in this apartment have a CCTV?” Minhee grumbled as she pulled out the cleanest chair she could find tucked beneath the dining table. 

**707** : Yes. 

**707** : Except for the bedroom

**707** : and the washroom

**707** : ╰(▔∀▔)╯

**707** : All rooms with classified information have CCTV. 

**707** : Say hi~ to me

**Zen** : What are you talking about?

**707** : Minhee asked if the apartment has CCTV everywhere.

**Minhee** : There are mics everywhere too?

**707** : Nope, but I can read lips.

Minhee huffed and contemplated on flipping a finger towards the CCTV but decided on yelling at it instead. “Stop looking at me!”

If Seven wasn’t a hitman already, he would’ve made a pretty decent one. Maybe, Minhee could entice him to the darker shade of what is considered legal.

**707** : But Minhee

**707** : You

**707** : Are

**707** : So

**Minhee** : DO NOT!

**707** : LOLOL

**Yoosung★:** You are so LOLOL?

**Zen** : I wish I could see Minhee too. I’m jealous.

Minhee was glad V put the others back on track and finally addressed the problem they have on hand, which was Minhee’s presence inside the apartment. Minhee wasn’t glad however when V asked her to stay on the belief that Rika wanted this to happen. 

It was bullshit, and they all knew it. But V had the air of a commander. Even Minhee listened, and she didn’t even know this guy. What kind of name is V? 

Minhee gasped when realization dawned on her. She patted her pockets for her other phone. There were no new notifications. Is this V guy Vanderwood? It’s possible, isn’t it? V sounded so serious, however, much unlike the Vanderwood Minhee knew and somewhat despised. 

**V:** According to the information Luciel provided, Minhee doesn’t seem dangerous.

**Jumin** : I’m not sure about this, to be honest…

**V** : Besides, she’s basically in the same boat now that she knows about this messenger app.

**V** : Whoever she might be.

**707** : But still…

Minhee looked around. There were a lot of cabinets and storage places. Boxes were stacked upon each other. There's a pen holder in every corner. Whatever this Rika had been doing, it looked like it wasn't a job for a hired assassin. It's more secretary work. Not exciting. 

**Minhee** : Classified information? 

**V** : All the information there is classified.

**V** : So Minhee… Is that what I call you?

**V** : Please do not touch anything there.

**V** : For example, if you try to force open one of the drawers…

**V** : The alarm will ring.

**Zen** : <suprised Zen emoji>

**Minhee** : What happens if the alarm rings? 

**707** :... 

**707** : I, 707, defender of justice, will come in and close the drawer.

**Minhee** : (￣_￣)・・・

**707** : LOLOL

**Zen** : Seriously, what's going to happen? 

Minhee could take three guesses and one of them would probably be right. Obviously, V and Seven knew what would happen, but the rest of the members of RFA were kept in the dark. Minhee didn't say anything and changed the topic of the conversation. 

**Minhee** : And if I just leave the apartment, never to return again? 

If the information inside this apartment were  _ that _ important and incriminating, Minhee would have to be silenced permanently. Her knowledge would be too great a risk. Keeping her locked up in an apartment would contain the spread of information. She took a mental note of V, to stalk him after all this is over. V was certainly an interesting person. It would be grand to find dirt on that calm profile picture. 

**Zen** : How chic…

**Zen** : Cute is nice but chic women have their own charms.

**Jumin** : He’s gone insane.

**707** : Lol excited because she’s a girl?

**Zen** : Yup.

**Yoosung★** : Minhee, you may not be interested right now, but won’t you listen to what we have to say?

**Yoosung★** : You are involved now that you’re here.

**Yoosung★** : Regardless of whether you like it or not.

**707** : Ya. If you don’t cooperate, we can all team up to put u in trouble.

**707** : First, we all know that u trespassed on the apartment^^

Minhee laughed. She liked this Seven person. Chic, as Zen so kindly put it.  _ Charming _ . Minhee would very much like to slit his throat. 

Minhee didn't mind getting jailed for trespassing, but she knew once they have a trace of her underground activities, she would be incriminated for worse crimes. True, there was a chance the godfather could save her sorry ass and pay her to get out of her sentence, but the consequence of that would be a lesson Minhee didn't think she'll ever be ready for. It's not that she didn't go through every lesson possible. It's just that she didn't want to go through them again. 

She stopped herself from unconsciously scratching at her arms. 

**Zen** : Is that a threat?

**707** : Yup. I will threaten anyone in here who doesn’t follow V’s decision.

**707** : I am V’s slave.

**V** : …Uhm. Thank you?

**Yoosung★** : Is that how we roll now?

**707** : Uhm. No lol

Minhee sighed for the nth time that night. 

**Minhee** : Alright, I'll do it. 

**707** : Thank you. ~

  
  


Minhee didn't look at all pleased, and Seven knew it was his fault. He did threaten to file a trespassing case against a  _ possibly _ innocent woman who was probably just trying to help. But V's suggestion to let-no, force- her to stay at Rika's apartment was bordering on illegal detention. Seven slightly felt bad for her. 

He brought up the CCTV feed to a larger monitor. Minhee looked dejected with how she pressed her face against her palm. The other members kept on sending messages in the chat room, but Minhee was no longer paying attention. She wasn't even looking at her phone. Neither was Seven anyway. 

Jaehee was explaining Minhee's job expectation while Zen and Yoosung were just… Being Zen and Yoosung. Jumin was a statue as always. And, V just said goodbye and left. Seven supposed he should be spamming, lightening the mood and all, but honestly he didn't feel like it. 

Seven wondered what she must be thinking right now, what she's feeling. She's alone and lost with sketchy strangers in an apartment far removed from downtown Seoul. She knew Seven was watching over her. She knew Seven was looking up her profiles right now. Minhee's shoulders shook. Seven didn't know whether she's laughing or crying. Probably, the latter. Seven would have cried if he was in her place. 

The longer his own customized search engine loads, the more suspicious Seven became. He couldn't be too sure if it was Minhee who brought the hacker or it was the hacker who brought her. Seven wasn't even sure how Minhee got the app in the first place. Seven didn't upload it anywhere, did he? 

His computer pinged just as the members were saying goodbye in the chatroom. Seven spared a few more seconds looking at Minhee. She’s looking around the apartment now, knocking on the cabinets and checking if they’re locked. She found one of the drawers she couldn’t pull with ease. She left it without much fuss, which made Seven breathe a little easier. At least, Minhee wasn’t trying to snoop. Her shoulders jolted and a fresh smile graced her lips when she found a cupboard full of towels. 

Seven leaned in closer to the monitor, eyebrows raised. “Is she going to clean the place?” he whispered to no one in particular.

Minhee opened the faucet and ran the towels under the water. When the towels were drained, maintaining just enough water to pick up dust, she began cleaning, wiping every surface in the room she could get her hands on. She found a broom and a mop later on. 

Minhee’s entire body shook as she sneezed. It was the cutest thing ever. Seven almost fell off his chair giggling. 

She’d left the room after that. Seven was still too shocked to follow her around, but he didn’t have to wait too long. Minhee came back with two sets of pillow covers on her arms, green and pink. She even found a sofa cover to match the colors and a large teddy bear she propped up on one end. 

Experimentally, Minhee pushed the bear’s tummy and then giggled a few seconds after. Seven couldn’t help but giggle with her. He knew that bear and what it says when the right buttons were pushed. 

He added a new sticky note to his desktop. In all caps, he typed, “CREATE MAID ROBOT ASAP”.  _ Oh,  _ he wished he could call Vanderwood right now just to help poor Minhee. House cleaning was not part of RFA’s Party Coordinator job description, after all. But it was dangerous and no matter what Seven was in their extraordinary relationship, Vanderwood was never  _ just _ a maid. 

It took Minhee the better part of the hour to make the room she’s in liveable; an hour Seven wasted by watching her work, gracefully, efficiently. Like those people in home makeover videos. The placement of the furniture wasn't exactly moved but the change of atmosphere without the layer of dust was astounding. 

Minhee stood in the middle of the room, hands on her hips as she gave her work one last look. She looked satisfied. She looked pretty, with her brown hair in a messy updo and golden eyes sparkling in pride. 

Seven only then pulled her profile.  _ Cho Minhee. _

Her FakeBook account says she’s 22 years old. She graduated from a highschool Seven never heard before but never went to college. Her InstaGrimm has a lot of pictures of a small white dog in various costumes and flowers, lots and lots of flowers, on fields, on bouquets, in vases, and single stems. Seven had never met a woman so gentle. 

Seven decided to call her just as Minhee’s head hit the pillows on the sofa. She glared at the screen for a long time, no doubt trying to figure out how to answer the call via the messenger app. She answered on the ninth ring. 

“Hello?” Minhee’s voice rattled Seven’s speakers. It was soft and breathy, so child-like and full of innocence. “ _ Seven _ ?”

Seven’s heart skipped a beat. No one had ever called his name like that before, like his name was a treasure made of gold, like his name was so precious Minhee feared it would break. Seven wished Minhee would call his real name the same way. 

“Uhm,” Minhee started again. “Hello?”

“Your bank account has been used for a fun prank,” Seven said in a weird old teller’s voice. “Were you aware of this?”

Almost immediately, Minhee sat up. Her worried glance shifted from her phone to the CCTV and back to her phone. 

“You’re not Seven?”

Seven had to bite his lips so he wouldn’t laugh. “I must first confirm your cell phone number to verify your identity so please calmly follow the instructions.”

“ _ Heol… _ !” Minhee cocked her head. Seven could see the question marks written all over her face. 

“You must be collected at a time like.” Seven nodded as if Minhee could see him. “Please go ahead and say ‘ _ Honey, I love you~ _ ’.”

There was silence. Minhee wasn’t even moving. Seven feared he broke her. 

He cleared his throat. “You know, like how the teddy bears say it.”

Seven saw the large teddy bear flying towards the CCTV, its happy smile a sign of impending doom. He was still laughing when the bear fell and his monitor revealed a pouting Minhee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words... :D


End file.
